Casualties of War
by Janis B
Summary: Gage, Sydney and Angela are kidnapped.


Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment.  
  
I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
Casualties of War  
  
By: Janis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself tonight Alex?" Walker asked as he turned the truck into the lane of their ranch. Alex who was lying up against her husband slowly opened her eyes and stretched.  
  
"I really did," she replied asking at the same time, "Think you could pull rank on Syd and Gage more often and enlist them to baby sit for us?"  
  
"Angela really has taken to the two of them hasn't she? I don't think it would take much to get them to baby-sit again either. " Walker smiled thinking about the two Rangers they had left to care for their daughter.  
  
All was quiet and the ranch house was almost completely in darkness when Walker pulled up beside Gage's car. Even the front porch light was off.  
  
"Do you think we might be disturbing something?" Alex chuckled knowing how close Sydney and Gage and become over the last few months.  
  
"Not very likely," Walker joked back, "they would have heard you coming by now."  
  
"Would not," Alex giggled again as they climbed the stairs of the front porch. Taking advantage of the porch light being off Walker pulled Alex into his arms, caressing her face he kissed her deeply.  
  
"I think we had better go send our sitters on their way Walker," Alex whispered letting him kiss her once again.  
  
"Why are we out here when we have a nice warm bed inside?" Walker laughed breaking the kiss and opening the front door. Taking her hand they walked in expecting to find Syd and Gage cuddled up together in the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks neither expecting to see what they did.  
  
The living room had been torn up very evident that a fight had taken place, and no sign of either Ranger.  
  
"My god, Angela," cried Alex running for the stairs Walker a step behind her. Racing to the nursery they found it torn up like the living room and their daughter's crib empty.  
  
"Angela, Angela, Angela," Alex was crying finally collapsing to the floor in front of the crib sobs racking her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Trivette stood with Walker as forensics went over every part of the ranch house both inside and out. Erika had made coffee and was sitting with Alex trying to comfort her. Alex looked straight ahead her whole world seemly falling down around her.  
  
"Nothing Walker, not a trace, no prints, no tire track marks, just nothing," Trivette was saying to his friend."  
  
Walker stood silently staring at the floor, staring at one of Angela's little toys that lay broken there. He walked over to were Alex sat the tears running silently down her face kneeling in front of her he put his arms around her as once again she broke into sobs.  
  
"We'll get her back Alex, Syd and Gage won't let anything happen to her, you can't stop believing that," he whispered to her.  
  
"Walker you have to find her, I'll be all right because I know you will find her," Alex declared pulling back to look into her husbands eyes. "You do what needs to be done to bring home our baby and find Sydney and Gage."  
  
Trivette put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Walker where do you want the trace equipment set up?"  
  
Standing up he gently squeezed Alex's hand and went with Trivette to get things ready in case the kidnappers called. As the technicians plugged the phone into their equipment, Walker spoke to Trivette, "I need you to find out who has recently been released from prison, who may be wanting to get revenge on any of us, Syd, Gage, Alex or myself. Who ever did this went to great lengths to make sure they left no trace of who they were."  
  
Daylight was breaking it had been five hours since they had discovered the kidnapping and still no phone call or leads of any kind. Trivette and Walker had left for headquarters hoping to be able to come up with anything that may point them in the direction of Walker's daughter and their friends.  
  
Erika had stayed at the ranch with Alex who was holding things together fairly well considering the circumstances. Alex had insisted on going to the nursery and putting everything back in its place so things would be ready when Walker brought Angela home to her. Erika had watched her going through the motions of the clean up helping her any way that she could. Sweeping up some of the rubble from a broken lamp she happened to notice a small black button.  
  
"Alex what's this off of," she asked holding it out for her to see.  
  
Alex shrugged her shoulders not recognizing it.  
  
"Think it may be important?" Erika asked hoping that she may have found a clue.  
  
"It might be. Give it to the agents downstairs they'll know what to do with it," Alex replied absently.  
  
Erika looked at her for a moment hesitating to leave her alone even for a minute, so going to the top of the stairs she called down to Agent Donovan.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Carter?" he called back up to her coming to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I don't know if this is important or not but we found this while we were sweeping up and Mrs. Walker doesn't recognize it at all," Erika replied.  
  
Agent Donovan went up the stairs to see what they had found. "It's not much to go on but at this point it is better then anything else we have," he grimly smiled at her, taking the button to put into evidence.  
  
The forensic team had returned to go over things once again in the daylight hoping to find something that wasn't visible to them last night in the dark. It was a slim chance that was the case but right now they were taking every chance no matter how slim.  
  
Erika returned to the nursery to help Alex finish their task. Her friend looked so drawn and beaten that Erika found it hard to hold back the tears.  
  
"Alex, Honey why don't you lay down for an hour or so?" Erika tried to coax her.  
  
"I can't Erika, don't you understand?" Alex had begun to cry again.  
  
"Maybe not fully," Erika admitted, "but I do know when Angela gets home you are going to want to hold her and never let her go and you are going to be too tired to do that. Even if you close your eyes for fifteen minutes you are going to feel a little better. I'm going to be here and I'll come get you if there is anything, anything at all."  
  
Finally she was able to persuade Alex she needed to rest a little, she walked with her to her and Walker's room and pulling back the covers helped Alex slide in.  
  
"Anything Erika, anything at all."  
  
"Yes Alex anything," Erika promised squeezing her friend's hand.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trivette and Walker had gone through hundreds of files and cases coming up empty for all of them. This just wasn't making any sense, why would anyone take Sydney and Gage and the baby? The frustration was mounting in Trivette he looked at his partner and wondered how he could be holding out so well. Trivette's speculation was interrupted by his phone ringing; it was Erika just checking in.  
  
"How's Alex holding up?" Trivette asked. Walker looked up and walked to Trivette's desk hearing the mention of his wife's name. "Thanks for calling Honey," Trivette was saying as he hung up the phone.  
  
"First Erika finally persuaded Alex to lay down."  
  
Walker nodded glad that Alex was able to rest.  
  
"And second they found a black button that had been ripped off an army uniform type shirt in Angela's room, that Agent Donovan is trying to trace."  
  
Walker stood there thoughtfully for a couple of minutes and then turned to walk back to his desk, where a manila envelope lay.  
  
"Trivette did you see anyone near my desk?" then turning to the rest of the office he asked, "Who left this envelope on my desk?"  
  
No one seemed to know or if they did they weren't saying Trivette had come over to stand by Walker now as he picked up the envelope to examine it. Carefully he opened the top of the envelope, peering inside where he found four photographs accompanied with a note. The pictures were digitally dated with the day's date, the first one was of Gage, and he had been beaten quite badly. The next was of Sydney, then one of Angela and the last of Sydney holding Angela. The note simply stated, "We'll be in touch."  
  
Walker fell back against the desk, his eyes staring at the pictures of his friends and daughter, wanting to know who could possibly be behind this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angela Walker was sleeping in the make shift crib that had been provided for her oblivious to what was going on around her. Sydney sat on the bed with Gage holding him in her arms as he slept; he had taken quite a beating. The whole thing had been so bizarre, they had been falling asleep together on the couch at the ranch when all of a sudden the room had been filled with six or eight men all wearing combat paint on their faces. There had been too many of them to fight off, Syd had run up the stairs to the nursery three men behind her, they had scuffled until Angela screamed out. Syd had stopped instantly fearing for the baby, one of the assailants had picked Angela up and shoving her at Sydney they told her to shut up the kid or they would. She had grabbed Angela to her breast calming the crying baby.  
  
Gage had been restrained his hands secured tightly behind his back and they were herded outside. They were made to march out past the barn where two army type helicopters landed and they were whisked away. It was dark; Syd thought they had gone south for about thirty minutes landing on what seemed like another ranch. That is when Angela and her had been separated from Gage. She was marched into the woods still clutching tight to Angela until they came upon a cabin, where the two of them were locked in.  
  
Syd had rocked Angela until she had fallen asleep and then had tucked her into the tiny crib that had been prepared for her arrival. She had searched over the cabin trying to find away for her and the baby to escape but it was no use.  
  
Two hours by Sydney's estimate had past when suddenly the door opened and Gage was flung inside. Syd rushed to him, he was barely conscious, his eyes were swollen almost closed, and he was bleeding from his nose and mouth.  
  
"Gage can you move, lets get you over to the bed," she whispered to him fighting back the tears.  
  
"Syd."  
  
"I'm here Gage."  
  
"Are you and Angela okay?" he managed to get out.  
  
"Yes Gage we haven't been touched," she assured him, helping him to lie back on the bed. He held tightly to her hand and she leaned forward gently touching her lips to his forehead. "I'm just going to get a clean damp cloth try to relax," she whispered to him.  
  
She had no sooner said that than the door swung open and they were being told picture time. Two of them went to the bed and yanked Gage up so he was sitting while another snapped his picture, then dropped him back to the bed.  
  
Ranger Cooke your turn they said to her motioning her to sit in a chair. Sitting down her picture was snapped.  
  
"Now go get the kid."  
  
Syd did what she was told afraid of what they might do to Angela if she didn't. They snapped a shot as Sydney held her, then instructed her to prop the baby up in the chair and took one last picture. They all paraded out slamming and locking the door once again.  
  
Sydney grabbed up Angela running to the bed and Gage.  
  
"Gage."  
  
"I'm all right Syd, look after Angela."  
  
"We are fine Gage we want you to be all right too. Can you let me lay Angela up against you so I can bath your face?"  
  
The baby cooed at them both as Syd laid her gently against Gage while he held his arm around her. It took only a minute for Syd to be back with a clean cloth and begin washing Gage's face. He flinched as Syd ministered to his injuries.  
  
"I'm sorry Gage," Syd told him, rinsing the cloth to finish the job.  
  
"I'm okay, but do we have anything to feed this one," he asked as Angela sucked on his finger.  
  
Syd went to the fridge and found it to be well stocked for their stay. She set to work getting a bottle ready for the baby. Angela hungrily took every drop, after one loud burp she settled in Sydney's arms and fell asleep. Putting the baby back in the crib, she went over and sat on the bed with Gage, holding him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"I'm going home," Walker simply said.  
  
"I'll go with you," Trivette stated as his phone began to ring.  
  
Walker hesitated waiting for his friend to end his conversation.  
  
"We are on our way," Walker heard Trivette say into the receiver, "lets go partner I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
**********  
  
Trivette quickly explained to Walker that evidence had been found a short distance behind the barn that helicopters had landed and that they think that is probably how they took them out.  
  
"Still they should have heard the helicopters approaching before the attack," Walker insisted.  
  
"Probably that is why they want you to have a look at things so you can figure out exactly what happened," Trivette suggested.  
  
Walker sat quietly in thought, Jimmy knew better then to interrupt him a this point that he was silently keeping Walker company is what his friend needed.  
  
The ranch was as they had left it this morning, swarming with agents and rangers trying hard to figure out and solve this mystery.  
  
Walker went inside to check on Alex, he spoke briefly with Erika and then went up stairs to their bedroom. Alex was fitfully sleeping, talking and weeping until she sat up crying out for her husband knowing some how that he was there. Walker took her in his arms and held her close.  
  
"I saw the whole thing again," she told him between sobs, "we came home and they were all gone."  
  
"Shh, its all right Alex we are going to get them back," Walker assured her.  
  
"Have you found out anything at all?"  
  
Quickly he told her about the pictures and the possibility that helicopters had landed there last night.  
  
"We are just going to have to wait until they contact us to see what they want," he finished by saying.  
  
"I want to see where the helicopters were supposed to have landed," Alex told him moving the blankets off herself.  
  
"That's where I'm going right now," he told her helping her to get up.  
  
**********  
  
Alex walked around the area with Walker; it took him only a couple of minutes to confirm that two military type helicopters had landed there. Looking around in the not so distant horizon he noticed something hanging from a tree, fluttering in the wind. Pointing it out to Alex the two of them started off in that direction.  
  
"Where's your partner going?" Donovan asked Trivette.  
  
Trivette looked in that direction and noticed what his partner saw, "To retrieve what ever that is." Jimmy began running to catch up to the Walkers.  
  
Walker was all ready half way up the tree by the time Trivette caught up to them. "What is it Walker," he asked from the ground.  
  
"Parachute," Walker replied dropping it to the ground, "that's why no one heard them they parachuted in and brought the helicopters in when they were ready to go."  
  
"I'll get it to the lab and see what we can find out about it," Trivette volunteered helping Walker carefully fold it up.  
  
**********  
  
"I want the man found who thought it was all right to leave their parachute behind," growled the man obviously in charge. He put the field glasses back up to his eyes as he watched the rangers fold it up.  
  
"Yes Sir," the man beside him replied, saluting he went to do as he was ordered.  
  
"Do we scrub the mission sir?" a second man was asking.  
  
"We haven't time to scrub this mission our target arrives day after tomorrow. No what ever happens we go as planned," replied the man in charge pulling out a cell phone at the same time dialing.  
  
**********  
  
Walker stopped what he was doing to pull out his cell phone to answer it. His features never changed as he spoke to the voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"I need proof they are all alive," Walker insisted.  
  
"Fail to do what you are told and you will have proof of how they can die."  
  
"I'm listening," Walker told him as the caller began barking instructions.  
  
"We'll be in touch." The line went dead.  
  
"Walker?" Alex asked clutching to his arm Trivette standing squarely in front of his partner.  
  
Looking at his wife and friend he began to speak, "I want this to go no further then us." They both nodded in agreement and Walker continued, "I was just told that an envelope has been left on Alex's desk with instructions in it. If that is the case that means that someone in our ranks is working with the kidnappers. They were at headquarters and now here at the ranch."  
  
"Are you sure Walker?" Alex asked not wanting to believe there was a traitor in their mist.  
  
"Let's go see about that envelope that will be our answer," Trivette stated, Walker agreeing.  
  
**********  
  
Trivette gave the parachute to Agent Donovan to be sent to the lab, while Alex and Walker went inside to her desk. Lying there in plain sight was an envelope exactly like the first with Walker printed across it. Trivette came in with Erika closing the door behind them.  
  
Walker opened the envelope; the same pictures as before were once again enclosed. Alex began to quietly weep at the sight of Angela. Erika put her arm around her while Walker began to read the enclosed message, his face paling.  
  
"What is Walker? Trivette asked.  
  
Walker handed the message to Trivette who read it aloud. Walker turned and walked to the window staring out hearing the words as Trivette read them.  
  
In exactly two days Miguel Tommas will be landing in Dallas from Columbia. He is being sent here by the government to meet with your Governor in hopes of coming to a solution to stop the flow of cocaine from Columbia into the United States.  
  
If you wish to see your daughter and your Rangers alive you will end Miguel Tommas' life.  
  
Alex went to Walker putting her arms around him and leaning her head on his back, "What are we going to do Walker?"  
  
"Find out who these people are, stop them and bring everyone home."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Syd?" Gage softly called to her.  
  
"I'm here Gage," she said coming across the room to him, "how yeah feeling?"  
  
"A little better. Have they been back?"  
  
"Nope just me and Angela we have some soup for you. Can you make it to the table?"  
  
"I think so," he replied letting her put her arm around him.  
  
Angela squealed at him watching him drop into a chair.  
  
"And that will be enough from you Miss Walker, you are spending too much time with Sydney you are starting to sound like her," Gage teased both of them.  
  
"Be careful you are picking on your two chief cooks," Syd warned setting a bowl of soup in front of him. "Any idea why they grabbed us?" she asked becoming more serious.  
  
"Not exactly, the beating I took was to make an impression on Walker though."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"They never asked me any questions, never indicated to me in anyway a reason, they just kept hitting and punching me. I do remember at some point one of them saying, "Make sure how important it is for Walker to understand we mean business. He will do what we want him to do."  
  
"Which is?" Syd speculated as much as she asked the question.  
  
"I don't know but I'm guessing it has to do with drugs they all have that Latin American accents."  
  
Without warning the door opened and the leader of operation entered flanked by half a dozen of his men.  
  
"It is time that Alex Walker talked to her baby," he smiled handing the phone to Sydney, "dial her cell phone."  
  
Sydney took the phone and dialed the number, Erika answered.  
  
"Erika, is Alex there I need to talk to her."  
  
"Sydney are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Erika but I do need to speak to Alex right now, please Erika," Syd pleaded.  
  
"Sydney," Alex's voice came on the line, "Where are you? Is Angela all right?"  
  
"Alex listen to me," Syd cut her off, "The men holding us want you to talk to Angela she is right here with Gage and me, I'm putting the phone to her ear talk to her Alex," Sydney was in tears now holding the phone to Angela's ear for Alex to talk to her small daughter.  
  
"Angela, Honey it's Mommy," Angela smiled at the phone, "Talk to Mommy Angela, please talk to Mommy," Alex was pleading now as suddenly Angela gave a loud squeal.  
  
The leader took the phone from Sydney's hand and spoke into it, "Mrs Walker if you expect to hear your daughter's voice again make sure your husband does what he is asked to do." he then broke the connection and they trooped out.  
  
Syd scooped up Angela and held her close the tears still falling. Gage came up behind her and put his arms around both of them.  
  
"I can't imagine how Alex can be holding up under all this," Syd whispered to him.  
  
"Me neither Syd," he said looking at Angela who was pulling on Syd's hair.  
  
"I hope Alex knows we are doing what we can to keep her safe."  
  
"I'm sure she does Syd, it is probably one of the things that is keeping her going."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Walker had his arms around Alex holding her close, "I heard her voice Walker, she's with Sydney and Gage, she's all right," Alex spoke the tears teeming down her checks.  
  
Walker was silent his breaking point near, all he had ever endured had never prepared him for this. Alex clung to him desperately counting on his dwindling strength to get them through. He held her a little tighter running his hand through her hair, wanting for just a minute that everything be the way it had been just twenty-four hours earlier.  
  
A knock at the door broke everyone's thoughts; it was Agent Donovan with the lab reports.  
  
"The button is from a regulation army jacket. They can be purchased at any army surplus store. It was probably ripped off during the struggle in the baby's room. The parachute itself is another army surplus supply, but we were able to lift a partial print from one of the metal clips, we are running it now," Donovan reported to them.  
  
Pulling himself together Walker was all business again, "Check all the international databases for that print."  
  
"As for the pictures and note nothing unusual about any of it. Envelope can be bought anywhere, same as the photograph paper. One interesting note the pictures were done with a digital camera and any amount of prints can be made," Donovan filled them in.  
  
"What's the commotion outside?" Trivette suddenly asked hearing shouts from outside.  
  
A body had been dropped from a helicopter on the front lawn. A message was attached to man, 'This happened because this man made a mistake, he lost his parachute.'  
  
Both Erika and Alex turned their faces away from the body while Donovan called to have the authorities remove it.  
  
"Let's get this body identified," Donovan was giving orders.  
  
Walker turned to Trivette; "I need to know everything there is to know about this meeting with the Governor and Miguel Tommas."  
  
"You got it," Trivette assured him.  
  
Erika went with Trivette and Alex turned to Walker, "Another warning to you isn't it?"  
  
"A warning to me and a warning to the group that pulled this off," Walker flatly stated.  
  
**********  
  
"The dead man is Alonzo Amaris," Donovan began his report, "He was a soldier with a small fighting force out of Columbia who protects one of the biggest drug lords in the country. This man is Armand DeGuardo he is literally untouchable, protected by a small army who are fiercely loyal to him. The head of his forces is Carlos Ramades a very cruel calculating man. According to our intelligence Ramades is here in our country."  
  
"Are his where abouts known?" Walker inquired.  
  
"Not exactly we do know that he flew into Mexico City two weeks ago and came into this country from Mexico by way of El Paso with six associates, where they went from there is unclear."  
  
"We need to find him and fast," Walker grimly spoke.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Once Angela was settled into a nap Gage was able to coax Syd into doing the same. She had fought him at first, but fatigue finally over took her. She lay against him letting her eyes close, quietly sleeping with in minutes.  
  
They had spent most of the afternoon trying to formulate a plan to escape. From the window it looked as if there were only three guards, who Gage figured they could probably over power. The problem was breaking out. The only time the door was opened was when their captors wanted something. They may be able to create a diversion, the problem was protecting Angela at the same time and if they did take control they had no idea where they were. Syd stirred slightly and Gage leaned down gently kissing her, letting her snuggle closer.  
  
Sydney had packed a small diaper bag for Angela in case they were able to escape, that way she figured they would be ready. Gage gazed over to the small child sleeping soundly a smile coming across his face, like Sydney he knew their first responsibility was to this tiny cherub.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"Right here Syd."  
  
She hugged him close and then sat up asking at the same time, "Angela still sleeping?"  
  
"Actually she just opened her eyes."  
  
Syd swung her legs over the bed intending to go and get the baby and bring her back over with them. The door swung open the same time she stood up.  
  
"We want to do a little partying, we need the lovely Ranger Cooke to come with us," announced the first one the other two going to either side of her.  
  
Gage was on his feet in a second grabbing one of the guards from behind while Syd took care of the other one. The third man raised his gun and fired hitting the one Syd was fighting with. Gage shoved his opponent into the man firing the gun knocking both men to the ground. The partners went for the two remaining guards and had them overpowered in minutes. They tied the two up; the one who had taken the bullet had died. Sydney went to work bundling up Angela, while Gage got the bag Syd had packed. After securing the cabin they took off into the night.  
  
**********  
  
Ramades pulled up by the cabin, everything was quiet, too quiet. Where were the guards? He motioned for his men to approach the cabin and open the door. Once every thing was secured Ramades moved inside to face the two men on the floor knowing full well that their actions had allowed the Rangers to escape with the baby.  
  
"And what happened?" he asked holding his temper.  
  
"We thought there was a problem inside and came to investigate," the first one volunteered.  
  
"But there were three of you fully armed against two Rangers, one who had been beaten and the other a woman protecting a baby. No I think you had something entirely different in mind," Ramades continued as he raised a half empty liquor bottle that he had found outside pouring the remaining contents on the men. Then drawing his weapon he shot both of them.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Walker I have the Governor on the phone," Trivette told him motioning to his friend.  
  
Taking the phone from Trivette Walker moved into the other room to talk privately. Alex held tightly to her cell phone hoping that once again they would let Sydney call so she could hear her baby. It had grown dark again almost a whole day she had spent without seeing Angela; she smiled grimly to herself the same time another tear running down her face. She always thought it was hard being separated for periods of time from her husband, but neither of them knew the pain that the separation from the small daughter would cause them.  
  
Erika seeing the tears once again went to her friend as did Jimmy.  
  
"What was it Walker said we were going to do?" Trivette asked and then answering his own question replied, "We are going to find out who these people are which we have. Stop them and you know that he is all ready working on that. Angela, Sydney and Gage are going to be here before you know it."  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk Jimmy. It always helps to hear it spoken out loud," Alex cried letting Jimmy put his arms around her and hold her.  
  
Agent Donovan rapped lightly on the doorframe announcing his entrance just as Walker came back into the room.  
  
"I think we finally caught a break," Donovan was saying as he entered the room, "Carlos Ramades was spotted at a small air field about forty-five miles from here four days ago. One of his associates rented two helicopters paid in full for two weeks in cash. I have every available man and woman working on finding out where they took the helicopters."  
  
While Donovan spoke Walker couldn't help noticing one of his agents begin to shuffle from foot to foot, leaving the room the moment he was done speaking. Getting up Walker followed him out saying that a chopper should be landing any moment to take him to the Governor's home.  
  
Without a sound Walker moved up behind the suspect agent who had pulled his cell phone and was dialing. Moving closer Walker was able to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"It's me Walker is meeting with the Governor and they are pinpointing the area where the prisoners are being kept. I'll keep you posted," he said ending the conversation and turning to connect his face with Walker's fist.  
  
Trivette was behind Walker now, both Donovan and him trying to pull Walker off the man. Trivette in all the years of being Walker's partner had never saw him loose control so completely. CD had told him about it happening but Trivette had never actually seen it.  
  
"Walker we need him alive so he can tell us where they are," he was shouting at his partner. It was Alex calling his name that finally got through to him and he dropped Agent Chambers to the floor.  
  
Donovan pulled Chambers to his feet and dragged him out of the room to question him.  
  
"Trivette go with them I want what he knows to come from you," Walker was ordering as the chopper to take him to the Governor landed out front.  
  
**********  
  
"Okay Chambers lets have it, are you going to tell me that the all mighty dollar has let you stoop to this?" Trivette questioned as he came into the room. "Have you enjoyed watching Mrs. Walker being tormented with her baby daughter being kidnapped?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand?"  
  
"Try me and then give me something I can use, because if Mrs. Walker gets to prosecute this case you'll wish her husband had killed you."  
  
"Believe me I know how the Walker's feel," Chambers started, "My daughter Amanda is three, she needed a liver transplant, she was dying, then Armand DeGuardo came to me offering me the organ, paying all the expenses. I knew that there would be a pay back, but she was dying…" Chambers broke down in tears. Composing himself he continued, "A week ago Ramades came to me telling me it was time to pay my debt. I was only to keep an eye on Ranger Walker and deliver a couple of envelopes. You have to believe me when I tell you I had no idea they were going to kidnap the baby or two Rangers."  
  
"So how bout you redeem yourself a little?" Trivette was asking, "Where are they holding them?"  
  
Looking at Donovan and then Trivette knowing this was his only chance he gave them the information they wanted.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Split into groups of four," Ramades was shouting, "when you find them bring back the baby and the girl to look after her. Kill the other Ranger."  
  
His troops began splitting up, heading out in different directions in search of the three escapees.  
  
"Ten thousand dollars to the team that brings them back," Ramades challenged.  
  
**********  
  
"Syd let me take her for a while," Gage offered reaching for Angela, Sydney handed her over gladly accepting his offer.  
  
"I don't know how someone so tiny can become so heavy," Syd stated rubbing the feeling back in her arms.  
  
Angela cooed and giggled at Syd and then turned her attention to Gage, hitting her hand on his face.  
  
"Come on Syd we have to keep moving," Gage urged her putting his arm over her shoulder and hugging her tight to him feeling a shudder go through her. "What's wrong Syd?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed we aren't just out for a walk in the park here," she blurted out, "I'm sorry Gage you didn't deserve that." Syd fell silent and Angela being hungry began to fuss.  
  
"I know Angela, Gage and I are hungry too," Syd tried to sooth the baby, "We have to find some place we can warm up a bottle for her."  
  
"Syd I know you are worried about getting her home safely," Gage started to say, "We will."  
  
"I know, its just we have never had someone totally dependant on us before."  
  
"Shh," Gage cut her off quickly handing Angela to Syd who offered her finger to appease the baby for the moment. Syd moved into the shadows while Gage went to check out the noise. It seemed like he was gone forever and then suddenly he was back. Taking Angela in his arms again he said to Syd, "Let's move we need to put more space between them and us."  
  
They took off running again.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Trivette was calling Walker now with the location of Ramades' headquarters. They all ready had helicopters on the way to the ranch to air lift them there. Donovan had arranged for Alex and Erika to be taken to the local sheriff's office where their command post was being set up.  
  
'I'm on my way," Walker told Trivette all ready motioning to the pilot to turn the helicopter around giving him new coordinates.  
  
Within the hour they were storming the ranch house where Ramades was hold up. It took very little to over power the skeletal force that had been left to guard their position.  
  
"Where are they Ramades?" Trivette was asking, Walker standing beside him controlling his temper better then most could.  
  
Ramades spit on the ground in front of Walker, "They will be dead before you find them I have a dozen men or more hunting them down. I've still won Walker, I've still won," he parroted at Walker.  
  
"We have to get back in the air," Walker stated heading back towards the helicopters, Trivette and Donovan right behind him.  
  
**********  
  
It seemed like they had been in the air for hours with no movement anywhere. Then from out of nowhere there were six men circling around a man and a woman carrying what appeared to be a baby.  
  
The pilot radioed in their position bringing them in closer at the same time the men getting poised to jump. Those on the ground began firing on them.  
  
Gage shouted at Syd to take cover returning fire at the enemy on the ground. Syd dived behind an outcropping of rock covering a howling Angela with her body.  
  
Walker, Trivette and the others were on the ground with them now, the gunfire had stopped and it had become a physical fight. More men from the sheriff's office were advancing on them. Ramades' men proved not to be any match for the Rangers and Texas law enforcement, after a short scuffle all were taken into custody.  
  
Syd stood up with Angela, "She's hungry Walker and other then missing Mom and Dad she's fine," she smiled bringing his child to him.  
  
Never was Walker so glad to hold his screaming daughter. He pulled her close hugging her while Daddy's little girl pulled at his hair definitely pleased to be in his arms.  
  
Gage came up behind Sydney wrapping his arms around her and held her as well. Walker looked at his two Rangers and simply said, "Thanks."  
  
**********  
  
Alex was running from the Sheriff's office to the parking lot as the chopper landed. She was crying openly as Walker handed Angela to her, then he put his arms around both of them.  
  
Never before had the meaning of family hit them harder, not just for the Walkers but for the other two couples as well.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Walker Ranch  
  
Angela Walker squealed out as Sydney and Gage joined everyone on the front porch. She lifted her little hands up towards Gage as he bent down to place a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Hey Walker she is going to be saying Gage before she says Daddy," Trivette teased his partner.  
  
As if listening his little Goddaughter looked at her Father yelling out, "Dada," bringing laughs from everyone.  
  
"She is her Father's daughter," Alex warned Jimmy never taking her eyes off Angela. Again bringing laughter.  
  
"In all seriousness," Alex began again, "Walker and I just wanted to thank you all for all the support you gave us over the past few days. Sydney and Gage we know you looked after Angela as if she was your own, you'll never know how much we appreciate that."  
  
Reaching over for Syd's hand Gage pulled her closer, "I think I speak for Syd and I both when I say this, our experience with Angela has given us new insight on what is important in our lives."  
  
Having said that he turned pulling Sydney into his arms he kissed her.  
  
"Whoa Angela you are quite the little matchmaker," Trivette hooted, "Counsellor who did you say she was like? She may have a lot of her father in her but she sure doesn't lack her mother either.  
  
"Mom, Mom, Mom," Angela began chanting.  
  
Everyone laughed again, thankful the crisis was over, knowing that they had all been brought a little closer together by the events of the last few days.  
  
The End 


End file.
